mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jens Pulver vs. Stephen Palling
The first round began and they touched gloves. Palling landed a hard inside kick and a leg kick. Pulver dodged an inside kick. He missed a body kick. Palling was throwing. He landed a blocked high kick. Palling landed a counter left hook and dropped Pulver. Pulver stood. Pulver was moving forward still. Palling landed a counter right. Pulver dropped Palling with a straight left and the ref... shoved him away and counted Palling out. Palling was holding his right eye. They continued onwards. Pulver landed a wicked straight left. They clinched. Pulver broke kneeing the chin. Palling landed a right hand. He doesn't seem to be the same fighter anymore. Pulver's head movement is great. Pulver landed a left hook. Palling landed an uppercut. Pulver kneed the body really hard. Palling has good combos but they're being blocked. They clinched. Palling kneed the body. Pulver replied and landed a left elbow as they broke. The ref called time. They continued. Palling landed an uppercut and a right. The action was slowing. Palling blocked a high kick. The first round ended. The second round began and they touched gloves. Palling landed an uppercut to the body. Pulver landed a right hook. Palling grazed with an uppercut. Palling landed a counter right. He's picking Pulver apart even though Pulver is the one coming forward. Palling landed an inside kick. Pulver landed an uppercut and missed a right hook. The ref called time. Apparently he ate a low blow. Nooo they're checking a cut RIGHT under Palling's right eye. They continued after wiping it off and they touched gloves. That's a good mouse/cut under that eye. Palling's throwing a lot more. Palling's haircut reminds me of Carlos Newton's.. Pulver blocked a good high kick and shook out that left arm. He blocked a body kick with the same arm. The action's certainly slowing. Palling's face is marked up from that first round. Pulver landed a jab and another. Pulver dodged an inside kick. Pulver ate an eyepoke but he kept going. Palling smiled about it. Pulver landed a jab. Palling landed an uppercut-left hook combo. Pulver's keeping that jab out there measuring the distance. Palling landed a good left hook and caught Pulver off balance and he stumbled and nodded. Palling blocked a hard high kick as the second round ended and they slapped hands. The third round began and they hugged. They clashed heads as they exchanged in close early. Palling touched his forehead and they nodded. Palling landed a counter right as Pulver came forward and then he landed an inside kick. Palling landed an inside kick and a left hook-jab. I think he won that second round. He missed an inside kick. They circled still feeling each other out. Pulver's constantly moving. Palling landed an uppercut to the body and ate a left hook. Palling was hurting and backing off but trying not to show it. Pulver saw it though and came forward and landed a big straight left and dropped Palling and it was over.